Resident Evil: Omega Story
by martyred goddess
Summary: Something strange is happening at the Umbrella Institute for Science and Research. Something deadly. Something evil. Carrisa and her team must make it out alive. But as they die one by one their are traitors in their midst. *FINISHED*
1. Introduction to Destruction

I was running. Fast. That thing was right behind me and all I could think was "He's dead, they're all dead."  
Then I woke up. I looked at my watch. 4:00am. Fuck. I'd been knocked out since Vencor had hit me with the butt of his .44 and... what had he taken? Something from me, something important. Of course. The sample of the tissue. If he got away with that it could be disastrous. The parasites were still in the sample but if he got it on his skin or on anyone else for that matter they would be dead in a matter of minutes. But the worst would come after that. What if I had been exposed? I called for the team. "Amber? Kevin?" No answer. Had they been with me when Vencor had taken the parasites and possibly my newest research on the T-Virus? The 100% cure for it? Even (I shudder to think) my newest improvement to the virus: the X45-virus. The virus could give them intelligence. If he was infected or if anyone was infected (the Raccoon City incident) it could be a catastrophe. I now called the name I would die if I didn't hear the answer "Brian?" A small moan from the corner. I scrambled over as fast as I could, praying they weren't dead. I found the person I needed at that second: Anya. She knew everything about Umbrella and had been passing us information for months. She had just now come on the mission with the S.T.A.R.S. and I seriously needed her help right now. "Wake up, Wake up!" I said, but quietly. Who knew what was lurking in the shadows. "I'm awake. Where is everyone? What happened?" she asked. Then she snapped to attention. "Where is the virus? The parasites?" I looked at her and said "Vencor has them. He knocked me out and took them. I don't know where the others are." I was on the verge if tears. Anya got a real mean look on her face. The look that scared everyone to death. That was the look she got when her thoughts were simply: KILL, SLAUGHTER, DESTROY! "I knew it. And the others are gone? Are you sure?" I nodded, afraid I would cry. "I know where they are!" interjected a voice. It was the Black Queen the second version of the security system at the Hive. "They are in the most dangerous part of the institute. In the basement."  
  
At this point you are probably wondering who I am and where I am. My name is Carrisa. The other members of my unit call me Carrie. I am on the Omega team for S.T.A.R.S. That stands for Special Task and Rescue Squad. I was in the Raccoon City unit until the Spencer Estate affair. My team was unaware of Bravo and Alpha's state at the time but the second it was over we were sent on a suicide mission because they knew they couldn't corrupt us. We were the finest of the squads and the board was reluctant to sacrifice us, but with Umbrella's persuasive efforts they knew it was all right. The real thing was giving up me. I was the finest biochemist they had and with Rebecca Chambers gone they needed me. They offered me a top-researching job in Umbrella's top facility (where we are now). I could have said yes and not suffered a lot of pain and humiliation but there was something that tied me to the Omega team. That thing was Brian. I couldn't take anything over him. I needed him. As Amber says, "You are flipped for him, no?" Brian had this scummy girlfriend who was (as everyone but him knew) was sleeping with everyone. I hated her. I dreamed of slipping the T-virus into her coke and conducting cruel experiments on her to see what would happen. Of course only someone from Umbrella would do that. So the day before the mission Anya teamed up with us so she could go with us. When I met her I liked her. She liked me too. We started talking about the virus and what we were expecting from the trip. "What is the Rival?" I asked her. 


	2. Arrival

Anya got that far away look in her eyes "Umbrella created the Rival for the same reason it created the Nemesis for." She replied simply. "The Nemesis?" I asked, intrigued. "That Carrie I cannot tell you about." she said rather scathingly. I must have looked hurt because she apologized rather quickly.   
Later that day I was called to the office of one of the officials for Alexia Ashford. "Ms. Hartford, Umbrella finds your knowledge of viral weaponry, bio-physics, chemistry, etcetera be very valuable to us. We are offering you a position in one of our top facilities: the Umbrella Institute of Science and Research." he said. I was torn. My want for the job and the thing for Brian were pulling me to pieces. "I can't take the job." I said finally. This was followed by much arguing and persuasive techniques, but I stood firm in my decision.  
Then it was finally off to the races. The mission started the day after. I would never forgive myself for what followed.  
The institute was on an island off the coast of New Jersey. The ferry that brought us there was small so we were cramped. When we landed, everyone got out in a hurry. The boat was (as we were told) not supposed to leave after we got off, but suddenly the motor started and it started to leave. I know I didn't want to be trapped on that island, but the thing that one guy did proved he wanted to get off more then anything. I didn't see it happen. I heard a splash and Amber scream. Sam was swimming through the water towards the boat, when I saw something that haunted my nightmares forever. A shark fin. It was pale green and the veins on it stood out purple. I had seen that green on the faces of people infected with the T-virus. Their veins stood out like that. It was disgusting and I thought that I didn't want to see the shark attached to it. Sam saw it and screamed, but kept swimming. The thing, there is no other word for it, came out of the water. It was huge. It looked like any other big shark except for the T-virus colorations. When Sam was almost to the boat I thought he was safe. Was I wrong. The shark opened it's mouth and all these black tendrils shot out of it's mouth. They fastened all around him and pulled him in to its mouth screaming. When it ate him I puked. It ate him alive and as he screamed I felt so much pain. At that moment Amber (his girlfriend) went nuts! She jumped off the cliff after him and dove into the water. 


	3. the Island

When she dove into the water, I was terrified at what would happen to her. Amber was a cousin of mine and she was my best friend. When the shark creature saw her, it dropped what was left of Sam and went at her at full speed. Now being the bio nerd that I am I noticed they had picked size and strength over agility and speed, the way nature made most bullies and jocks. I figured that she wasn't far of the coast of the island so Amber could swim the way back without being killed. When she didn't move I screamed on impulse " Move you motherfucking bitch or I'll shoot you!" Amber didn't even notice. Then the tendrils came out. They flew at her like arrows but then, a shot rang out and they went limp. I looked over at Anya who, through the whole situation had remained calm, with her sniper rifle in hand aiming at the T-virus shark. She had hit it right between the eyes. I watched as this creature sank. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Amber reach the remains of Sam and drag them back to shore.  
  
When she got out of the water, I ran over to her holding a blanket from the supplies we were carrying. I dried her off while cussing her out for being so stupid. When Anya walked over, she was livid with rage. "How could you do something so stupid?! I should have left you to that thing!" she cried. Then she collapsed onto the sand next to Amber and embraced her. "I'm glad your safe." she said. We walked back to where the others were. Vencor our captain (a very handsome man as Anya said) strode over to us and looked Amber up and down to make sure she was fine (or he could have been checking her out) and gave her the don't ever do that again lecture that you mostly get in grade school. I really wanted to slap him. Who does he think he is? I remember thinking. Finally, he said, "We should begin our mission now,"   
  
He looked around to survey the total situation. He told us to walk up the hill towards this huge ugly building in the center of the island. When we reached the top of the hill, Vencor said " Brian, Anya, I want you two to go and breach the Institute. We have been informed of a total lock-down." After they left, I heard something behind me. Quickly I turned around and aimed my gun. It was Kevin Peterman. The guy, I was told was, a great shot and an amazing hand-to-hand combatant. Kevin grabbed my gun from me as fast as lightning. "We are searching the island together after we are briefed by Vencor." he said. "What exactly are we searching for?" I asked curtly. He shrugged. I walked back to where the others were with Kevin. By the time we got back Anya and Brian had returned. Brian smiled that lop-sided smile at me and I knew I looked like a complete and utter moron when I smiled back. Vencor wasted no time in beginning the briefing on the situation. "4 hours ago the Institute was found completely deserted. The last contact made with the institute was 24 hours ago. It's our job to find out what killed them and if there are any survivors."  
  
We entered the Institute. I frankly didn't want to know what went on here. My opinion was strengthened when we got inside. It was hard to see and the floor was slippery. "Ughh!" it was Amber. "I stepped in something! It feels like mashed potatoes or something. And it's juicy. Gross." "That is fucking nasty!" Kevin said. I walked over to where Amber was standing and crouched down. It was stuck to her boot. I peeled it of while everyone watched and took out my flashlight. I held it in my mouth while I took a good look at it. When I saw what it was I almost puked again. I was holding a chewed of human face in my hands. 


	4. Inside

When I opened my mouth, no sound came from it. "What is it?" I vaguely heard Brian ask. Obviously, he hadn't seen it. Then in my totally shocked stupor I felt an arm around me. It was Kevin. "Don't touch me!" I wanted to scream. But I could not speak. At that moment, I knew that nothing could ever prepare me for what was going to happen next so I whispered to myself, "We are all going to die," Of course Kevin heard what I said and replied "No." and walked away. All of a sudden, the entire complex shut down and locked itself. Right before it closed I made a mad dash for the door. 5 seconds before it closed something on the other side that looked like a creature from a nightmare jumped at the steel door hitting it hard. I stopped almost to late and skidded towards the door.   
  
Just before the door closed on my legs someone pulled me away. I turned around expecting to see Brian or maybe even Vencor, but it was Kevin. I was almost to scared to feel him hold on to me longer then was necessary. Brian walked up and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Let go of her." He said. When I heard him a thought drifted through my mind, "Is he jealous?" for a moment I was stunned. Why was he jealous? part of me wondered. The other part almost wriggled with glee.   
  
"Wh.. what was that thing?" I managed to choke out. "It was the Rival," said Anya, "the lock down must have let it loose. And another thing, where the fuck are the lights?" We got up and searched for away out of the main hall. Amber found the lights. When she turned them on the sight that met our eyes was appalling. The whole floor was coated with blood and bodies. The others who had (instead of me and Kevin) searched the island. Mike the computer expert and Lisa walked in and Mike almost fainted. Lisa threw up and I did not blame her. A voice rang out of nowhere " You can't stay alive much longer if you don't move." "What was that?" I asked. "The Black Queen, the second rendition of the security system at the Hive." Mike answered.   
  
The Black Queen kept taunting us as we tried to find an exit that wasn't blocked. "You are all being totally ridiculous." She kept saying. Finally, I lost it and screamed at her "If you're so smart then where is the exit?" " I locked the whole complex down. There is no exit." She said as if it were obvious. Fine I thought. Just peachy. I broke off from the rest of the group and went to find the labs. Or the surveillance room so I could find out what had happened. When I started up the stairs Anya went with me. "Where are we going?" she inquired. "To find the labs or the surveillance room." I replied. I found a large metal door that required a passkey to get in. Anya took out her jackknife and ran it through to short the door. I stepped into the room. It was the surveillance room! I called to the rest of the team as Anya rewound the tape in the player. What we watched was horrifying. 


	5. Survivors

The tape began like this: At approximately 4:38 am, an infection of the entire staff began. On the tape, it shows the security guard at the front desk attacked by a man in a lab coat. Many employees' of the institute and the students run into the main hall and are chased by a horde of what seems to be other staff and students. The carnage is brutal, his co-workers rip a man apart and a woman is buried alive under rotting flesh.   
  
The whole thing was disgusting. "Is that the research that went on here?" Mike asked. "Why would anyone create such a thing?" Amber cried. "Because." Came an alien voice. Everyone turned to see who it was. Two men were standing at the door. Survivors! Brian aimed his gun at them "Who are you?" "How rude of me," one of them replied, "My name is Dr. Richard Stevenson. I work here." I rushed forward to shake his hand. This man was a legend to me! "It's wonderful to meet you sir." I gushed. "Ah, you must be Ms. Hartford. I've heard about you." I was thrilled to know he had heard of me. "What are you doing here?" I asked. " I am working on a cure for the T-virus. So far, I have created a 100% cure for it. I heard about the improvement you made to the virus. Do you have it with you?" I had of course brought it along with me. Then I thought about his words and I was stunned. Was it possible? A cure?   
  
"Could you show us to the labs?" Vencor asked. "No! Don't go down there!" his silent compatriot finally cried. Everyone was startled at his sudden outburst. "Don't go down there!" he cried again desperately. "Why not?" asked Kevin. "That's where they are." He said. "And who might 'they' be?" I asked. "The zombies." He replied.  
  
" Who are you anyway?" Vencor asked with some annoyance. " Don't listen to him. He's hysterical! Crazed!" Dr. Stevenson said. "The security system has not been turned off. Moreover, the Black Queen has not unlocked any of the doors. Eric you're being ridiculous!" "Alright now that that is settled we should move on." Vencor said. I wasn't too sure about it. What if Eric was right? Then what? When we reached the door to the lower floors this Eric person was still screaming about the carnage down there and something about monsters. Monsters? I had heard about Umbrella experimenting on people but had thought it was just an urban legend or something. When we reached the door to the labs I was officially freaked out. Lisa (our resident code breaker) opened the door. When it opened the horde of these rotted people pulled her in! 


	6. Mistakes

When they started to pull her back, without thinking I rushed forward to grab her. These people had pulled her down and she was screaming. Then the screaming stopped. Suddenly it just stopped. Blood was seeping out from under the Horde's feet. At that moment, Kevin snapped back to attention and closed the doors.  
  
"I told you they were here!" said Eric. I turned around and slapped him. "Are you happy now?! She's fucking dead! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled at him.  
When we reached the labs, no one wanted to open the door. "Go on open it," everyone said to everybody else. Kevin looked at me and said, "I'll do it." When Brian saw the direction of his gaze he said, "No, I'll do it!" They stood arguing over who would do it until Anya stepped forward and said, "No I'll do it."   
  
Anya opened the door with her gun raised. No zombies in here. We walked in. Dr. Stevenson showed us to the cure. I looked at it with my tracer. It was a cure alright. "Are you sure how effective it is?" I inquired. "Yes. It is 100% effective." He replied proudly.  
"I have the new version of the virus that I created with me." I said. " Ah yes, have you tested the strain?" he replied. "Yes, I have. It gives the creatures intelligence." "And it makes them stronger?" he inquired. It was odd how urgent he sounded. "Yes." I replied uneasily.  
  
"May I see it?" he asked. The urgency was growing. The side of me that told me to forget Brian was telling me not to do it. I opened the coded case and handed him the strain of X45.  
  
Then everything went wrong. 


	7. Traitors

After I handed the strain to Dr. Stevenson, Vencor grabbed the strain and the cure. The he threw a gun to Stevenson. "What the hell are you doing?" screamed Amber.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Don't you know who I am?" Stevenson replied. There was a maniacal grin of triumph on his face. "My name is Albert Wesker."  
  
"That's impossible! Albert Wesker is dead!" Kevin cried. "I'm as dead as you are my friend. Or should I say as dead as you are now." He evilly whispered. I suddenly knew this man was dangerous.   
  
"Why now?" I asked suddenly, "Why now?" I asked again. " I picked now, because the real Stevenson had finished the cure. I could team up with my old partner, Chester Vencor. And I had found out about your virus." He said. "I had also found out about a new kind of parasite that could be used much like the T-virus. So you see," he finished, "I couldn't have picked a better time."  
  
Then Mike jumped in front of him and attempted to kick the gun out of his hand. Vencor promptly shot him. Mike was dead before he hit the floor. "You bastard!" I screamed and lunged at him.  
  
That was when he knocked me out.  
  
So, here I am. I am in this position because of that right there. Now let's get moving before the Horde catches up with us. 


	8. Breaking

Anya and I had been walking for some time now.   
  
I was afraid of what we might run into or if we would find everybody dead. Hmm. Death. I had seen it in the last few hours more then in my whole life. Sam, Lisa, Mike.  
Every one of those deaths was Umbrella's fault. If I had never worked here this never would have happened.   
  
Suddenly Anya stopped. I raised my gun, ready to shoot anything moving.   
  
It was Brian. He was on the ground crying. I rushed over to him to check and see if he was wounded. Nope. Must not be physical pain. What could have happened?  
"What happened?" I asked. He told me still sobbing that his girlfriend had been at the Institute as a student. She had been infected along with the rest. When he had escaped from Vencor and Wesker, he had found her and went over to see if she was dead. She was zombified of course. Lila didn't remember him and thought Brian was lunch. So, Brian had to shot her. Then he broke down into sobs again.  
  
At this point Anya was very annoyed. "What is wrong with you?" she screamed, "Lila was a slut and an all around bitch! She slept with fucking Vencor for Christ's sake!" I am not sure what happened next, but Brian jumped at Anya and was trying to strangle her. I stunned him by hitting a pressure point on his neck. It knocked him out cold.   
  
When he woke up, he said "Look I'm really sorry. I got way out of line there." Anya didn't say anything except, "Let's find the others." Walking quickly and in silence, we soon reached Amber and Kevin. The whole walk Brian had put his arm around my waist; of course, I had not moved it. When Kevin saw us, he looked away.   
  
Then I walked away. I didn't want to see them fight. I pretty much wanted to ignore all my problems. Amber walked up to me. She said, "Brian is just pretending your her." I was very mad at her for saying this. But, I didn't have time to think about it because all of a sudden the Horde appeared out of nowhere! I had to think fast. I pulled out my MP5K and started mowing them down. Since there were too many of them, we had to get away.  
  
We clambered up on to the catwalks above us. We had been up there for about an hour when I noticed that Brian had a rope. It was tied in a noose like fashion. He tied it to one of the railings and put the noose around his neck. Before I could stop him, he jumped and hung himself. "No!" I shouted. It hadn't happened. There was no way. I looked down at the Horde feeding on his newly dead flesh. I saw him get up, now one of them.   
  
I wasn't going to keep living. I climbed up on to one of the railings and poised for the jump, and someone pulled me back. I struggled against them for some time and finally gave up. I knew it was Kevin and buried my face in his chest crying. I didn't want to move, I just wanted to stay like that forever and forget the virus and Wesker, Vencor, Umbrella, and everything except this. He said, "We have to keep moving." "Carrisa! Come take a look at this!" Amber cried. There lying on the ground was Eric. He had these little worms crawling all over him. The Emperor Parasite. But they didn't exist! They might be the deadliest parasite known to man but they were an extinct species! "Ah, shit! I got some on my arm!" Amber cried. "Quick get them off me!" Anya stepped forward to brush them off. "STOP!" I yelled. "She is highly dangerous at this time. We have to leave her here." 


	9. Hope is Lost

The words I had just spoken resounded in my head. More death. More lost hope. All because of me.  
  
I couldn't stand it. The damn parasites, the virus, death were all because of Umbrella. I loved Amber like a sister. I didn't want her to die. But on the outside, I remained composed as if what I had said meant nothing at all.  
  
"We can't leave her here!" Anya said. "We cannot risk possible contamination!" I snapped. I am really losing it. How could I do this? "No." Amber whispered. "No!" she said more loudly. "You have to leave me here," she said, "if I go with you I will be a danger to you all. Now go." She said as if the matter was settled. "I can't leave you here" said Anya "If we do then what? The Rival will get her." "I'll die either way." Amber replied. "Now go." When Anya hesitated, she screamed, "GO!"  
  
As we made our way to the emergency exit, I saw a door. " Where does that go?" I asked myself. I walked up to the door Anya said, "Don't. You don't know what is behind that door." I ignored it and proceeded. I drew my gun ready as ever. I opened the door.   
  
There was a foul stench to the room or corridor as was the case. Like meat long since gone bad. "Urgh," I said, "what is that sick smell?" Anya approached the door and walked in, Beretta 9mm drawn. "Oh my god!" she whispered. I walked into the corridor and practically passed out. The walls were plastered with bodies. They were savagely ripped apart. Animal lacerations. The Rival. "Should we keep going?" I asked. "Yes." Anya said. As he looked at the wall Kevin freaked out. "Holy shit." He screamed. "What is it?" I asked him. "I saw this snake, it was huge!" he replied uneasily. "Oh, fuck it. Just keep moving." Anya snapped.   
  
When we exited the passageway, we were in Dr. Stevenson's office. The real Dr. Stevenson was there, ripped to shreds and being fed upon by Zombie Lisa. I really did not want to kill her but she bit me. Goddamn I was infected. Fuck. So, I blew her head off.   
  
What happened next, was quite confusing. We left the office and found Wesker sitting on the floor of the hall. He was sobbing, talking about someone named Claire Redfield and holding a gun to his head. Claire Redfield, Claire Redfield, where had I heard that name before? Chris Redfield sister! Duh! Wait just a minute. Why was Wesker talking about Chris Redfield's sister?  
  
"Alright we heard you the first time! Now just blow your fucking brains out!" Anya yelled at him. "No!" I heard myself scream. What the fuck was I doing? "No," I said again, " I don't want anyone else to die." "God dammit, I hate it when you do that!" Kevin cried. "Come on," I said snatching the gun from him, "we have to get out of here."  
Then as we were walking Wesker looked at Anya kind of funny. Then without warning he jumped on her, calling her Claire and begging forgiveness. Anya was shocked by this and without thinking shot him in the arm. That must have woken him up because he started babbling on about Vencor being turned into a monster and Claire and everything else. After that he screamed at the top of his lungs that he wanted to die and to "please kill him". I figured it was paranoid psychosis. "Why is he talking about Claire Redfield?" Kevin asked, perplexed. "Isn't it obvious?" said Anya. "No." "He is head over heels in love with her." Anya stated with the air of someone highly observant. When we reached the main hall, Vencor or what was Vencor was standing there. He smiled evilly. That was when the Rival jumped on him and tore him apart. 


	10. Sacrifice

When the Rival took a bite out of Vencor, Vencor mutated. His legs lengthened, and grew in size; the normally muscular arms bulged under pale green skin. Then his skin sort of, well, fell off. Everything on the outside was gone, exposing the muscle tissue and organs underneath. Anya must have had a quick plan because she grabbed the case with the X45 and the cure from me. "What are you doing?" I screamed. "Saving you and Kevin!" she called back. She removed the strain from the case and unscrewed the lid.  
  
"Don't!" I shrieked. But it was too late. She had drunk the virus. Her eyes, like all the other test subjects, had an amber iris, white pupils and black whites. She said to me (keep in mind this virus gives the creatures intelligence and emotion) "When I have killed the Rival and Vencor, I want you to shoot me. Don't keep me around here as a shell." Before I could answer, she charged towards the Rival. Immediately a battle ensued.   
  
The fight was one of the bloodiest I had ever seen. Ripping through flesh, Anya, was killing this thing. When she had finished with it she turned on Vencor. He had demorphed if you will, and was facing her begging for his life. "I thought we had something." he said pathetically. "Something this" she said and bit a huge chunk of flesh out of his neck. He screamed and screamed, until he could scream no more.  
  
"Now shoot me." She demanded. "I can't do it." I choked. "Please don't kill Claire." Wesker said in a small voice. "I am not fucking Claire Redfield, you delusional freak!" Anya screamed at him. Then the Black Queen said, "If you kill her I'll let you all go." "Really?" I asked. I had to get out of there. "I am a danger to the mission. You can't let me live." Anya said. "Now do it." We got into a heated argument until a shot rang out. Kevin had killed her. 


	11. Surveillance

"Oh my god," I said, "I can't believe it. You killed her." I looked at Kevin, with his pistol still raised, silent tears streaming down his face. I sank down beside Anya's truly dead corpse. Then I lost it. "You stupid fuck! I'm gonna kill you! I'll" Kevin smacked me with his rifle and I blacked out.  
  
When I reawakened, we were in the surveillance room again. I wanted to fire my gun at Kevin, but I didn't have it. "Where's my Beretta?" I asked in a weak voice. "I took it away from you after I knocked you out. You would try to kill me if I left it on you." Kevin replied as if stating the obvious. "What happened? I mean after you knocked me out." "Rival got up again, so I had to get you out of there." "Why?" I asked. He looked stunned. "Why didn't you leave me there?" I asked again. "I, uh, well, um, I couldn't, just," he stammered out, blushing. I realized this was awkward for him so I changed the subject. "Where's Wesker?" I inquired. "He's over there, trying to figure out where Amber is." Kevin said, at ease again. "Why is he doing that?" I wondered. I walked over to the console, where Wesker was seated. "Why are you looking for Amber?" I asked. "I've been scanning for life signs and I found them outside, in the labs, the main hall and here, in the surveillance room. I have deduced that the life form in the main hall is the Rival, we, obviously, are in the surveillance room but I can't figure out what is in the labs. The only possible answer would be that Amber is still alive." Thinking about what was in that lab, how was I to know that they didn't have a cure for whatever disease the parasites spread?  
  
"May I ask you something Sergeant Hartford?" I was startled to be addressed like that. "Most of the squad just calls me or rather called me, Carissa or Doc. And yes you may ask me a question." I replied, saddened to use past tense terms when referring to the squad.  
"What exactly do the Emperor parasites do?" Wesker asked me.   
  
" The Emperor Parasite was engineered to carry any possible virus or infection put in it. It is a carrier of sorts put on Earth to spread the T-virus as everywhere as possible. If it were to contain some other virus, it would still simply spread it. However there are two species of it. The first I have told you about. The second is a predator of sorts. It eats meat and flesh, and if in a significant number can consume a creature the size of a blue whale in a matter of seconds, which should give you an idea of how fast it could consume a human." I said. "I don't know if they were carrying the virus or...." After I trailed off Kevin looked at me with the utmost sincerity. "We have to go out there and find her." The gunshots outside the door signaled that we didn't have to. 


	12. Reunion

"I have to go get her," Kevin said with his MP5K raised. A plea sprung from my lips, "No!" When the reality of what I had said finally sunk in, I repeated it louder, "No! You are endangering yourself and the mission. I can't let you go." "What? You can't make me stay." I used the saying that I hated using, because it reminded me of my days in the Academy. "That's an order!" I was a Sergeant and Kevin was a Private, so I had rank over him. He kept going. I knew that if the next thing I said didn't get him to stay, nothing would. "I need you."  
  
Before Kevin could gratify this with an answer, the door received a huge indent on it. Kevin lunged forward to open the door. Amber fell through the door with my metal biohazard case in hand. She was sobbing with the hurt cries of a desperate woman who thought she would die alone. Without thinking, I sank down beside her and hugged her very hard. She pushed me away, with such force and urgency that I fell over. "I am carrying the parasite! Have you no brains?" she cried fiercely.   
  
We had to work quickly if we wanted to save her. I pushed two desks together and told her to lie down. I sedated her, and took a sample of the parasites for further analysis. Then I took tissue samples and subjected them to the cure. The parasites swelled until they popped. I smiled. We were able to cure Amber! Then we could probably get the fuck out and never look back! 


	13. Fear

After the operation, Amber went to sleep. Kevin walked up to me and said, "I'm sorry I did that. It was really out of line." "Forget it." I replied sharply. "Did you men what you said?" he asked me. "What did I say?" I replied nervously. "When you said you needed me." he said slowly. I hastily turned around and said quickly, "I don't know what I mean anymore." "That so?" he replied coldly. "You seemed to know what you meant when Amber was covered in parasites and when Brian killed himself." "Oh, fuck you!" I cried. "Just fuck you! Goddammit I am sick of your bullshit, Ok! Why do you hate me so much? What the fuck did I ever do to you?" Sobbing and hysterical I could hear Anya's voice in my head saying 'Stop being such a crybaby! Just beat that mother fucker up!' I took a shot at Kevin, as he stood there paralyzed. I landed my fist in his face with a sickening crack. Wesker, who had been watching the whole thing with detached fascination, burst into maniacal laughter. "I don't think any of my chicks did that when I pissed them off!" he giggled breathlessly. "Shut the fuck up Wesker!" shouted Kevin, who was nursing a split lip. He had blood all over his lip. I leaned over and cleaned it off out of habit. The intimacy of the situation was startling. When I looked at him his tear-streaked face and loving eyes, I realized how he was, how weak we all were because of this situation. I saw it and I was afraid. 


	14. Order in Chaos or the not graphic enough...

While I was wiping the blood off Kevin's lip, I had this sudden urge to lick it off. Once again, I lost all self control and put my hand on the back off his head, drawing him close. "Carrie..." he began. "Shhhh," I said. I pulled him close kissing him, lightly at first but then deeply- holding his head with my hands. He responded with surprising warmth. The kiss drew out and we pulled apart slowly. We looked at each other for a couple seconds, then totally flew at each other. He laid me down on the security consul. Guess what happened next.  
  
When we woke up, Amber and Wesker were sitting there watching us. "Holy fuck!" Kevin yelled. "How long have you been there?!" "The whole time." said Wesker, grinning. "You sick fuck! I am not some porno flick you can watch!" I screamed at him.  
  
" We should be going now." said Amber, giggling all the while. "Yes." concurred Wesker, regaining his composer. "There's a route into the forest through the chapel. My boat is at the pier on the other side of the island." "Okay so let's get the fuck out of here. NOW!" I said. 


	15. Snake

We were running low on ammo. The only way out was through the main upstairs hall. Out in the open. The Horde and the Rival were out there. It was a big risk. But it would be an even bigger risk to stay. "Alright, we load up, and get the fuck to the boat and never look back." Wesker said. "I'm fine with that." I said.  
  
Wesker turned to the door and, gun raised, opened the door. Nothing. I checked the motion tracker Wesker had rigged up for me. Nothing. Then I spotted it. 10 meters away. "Heads up!" I yelled. I searched frantically around. The signal was really fucked up. Then I remembered what Kevin had said in the Rivals lair 'I saw this snake! It was huge!' Then a snake like tail grabbed Kevin and pulled him up. The creature was horrifying. The body of a snake, black and covered with a thick slime but where the head should have been a mans torso began! The man was decaying grotesquely. "No!" I yelled as the thing tried to bite Kevin. I shot it straight between the eyes. It looked stunned for a second and dropped like a sack of rice.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us about that thing?" I yelled at Wesker. "Nobody asked." He replied. "Whats wrong with you?" Amber screamed. "Are there any more?" I asked. Wesker looked at his shoes. "Well?" "Five." He said quietly. "But I don't know if they've been breeding." "How many could there be if their breeding?" Kevin asked. "Over 100."Wesker replied, looking nervous. "Is it just me or are the walls moving?" Amber shrieked. We hightailed it out of there so fast.... 


	16. Faith and Blood

After we got away from the snake hunters, Wesker led us to a room. It was outside near the upper atrium. It was a chapel. Just a small one for the staff and students nothing special, but Amber had been raised a Catholic, so she wanted to pray.  
  
"What for?" Wesker asked. "For all the people who died today. For the part of me that died today." She said shakily.   
  
I went with her into the chapel, while Wesker and Kevin found the exit that was in the layout. She got down on her knees in front of the Crucifix on the main wall. I leaned against one of the pews and lit a cigarette.   
  
"So you believe in God and genesis and all that crap?" I asked. "Yeah. I do" she replied.  
  
She sounded exhausted. I didn't blame her. "Why?" "I don't know. It's good to have someone to turn to." Heh, yeah whatever." I said. I had never believed in anything, being a scientist and if this trip had taught me any thing about faith, it was that there was no God, no anything up there and if there was, it didn't like me. Before Amber put her hands together in prayer, she tucked a gun between her hands.  
  
The sight was almost comical but at the same time it had a mystical quality to it too. I stood there, absolutely enthralled by the image. An angel with a gun. Then a shadow loomed over her.  
  
I could barely make out the shape of it. The Rival, wounded and angry, walked forward. It raised a clawed hand above it's head to strike. Almost instantly, Amber jerked around, gun in hand and fired!   
  
Click  
  
The gun was not loaded. The dry click resounded louder then any sound I have ever heard.   
  
Click  
  
The Rival sank it's claw into her abdomen and held her up. She was impaled straight through her stomach. I was about to run towards her and rip the Rival to pieces when I felt hands grab me from behind. Thinking it was the Horde I began to struggle. Kevin's voice shouted "Stop it, Carrie!" It was him. He started to drag me away.   
  
"No!" I screamed. "No! I have to save her!" He dragged me to a door at the back of the chapel where Wesker was waiting. Kevin slung me over his shoulder like a duffel bag and we ran through the woods at the back of the Institute. All the way to the ocean, all I could hear were Ambers screams. 


	17. Endgame

When we reached the boat, I was in such a state of shock I could barely breathe.   
  
Kevin set me down on the deck as Wesker started the engine. "Carrie?" he said. "Carrie, are you there?" "Yeah," I managed to croak out. Then I snapped. I jumped up and started screaming for no reason at all. Kevin grabbed me and crushed me into a tight embrace.   
  
I slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
When I woke up, I saw a very strange thing. A boot was laying next to my head. I looked up and saw the Rival on the boat with Wesker in it's mouth. I stood up as quickly as I could. This turned the Rival's attention to me. I saw a gun on the deck. I sprang at it as the Rival pounced at the spot I had been. I cocked the gun to make sure it was loaded and rolled over. The Rival landed right on top of me, with a wail of savage triumph. I stuck the gun in it's mouth, straight down it's ugly throat and emptied the gun. The creature slumped over, dead. I pushed it into the water and watched it sink. Wesker, who had been dropped very heavily woke up.   
  
"Oooo, what the fuck happened to my head?" he moaned. "And where's my boot?" I laughed out loud at this, the only thing in the past 48 hours that I had found funny. I looked around for Kevin. He was no where to be found. "Where's Kevin?" I asked Wesker. Wesker just shrugged. I began to panic. Where was he? Had the Rival eaten him? Then I heard a cough from the cabin. I watched the door apprehensively. Kevin crawled out the door. I ran to him.  
  
"You idiot." I whispered to him. "You scared the shit out of me!" "Sorry." He replied.   
  
I grabbed him and held him tight, because I thought if I did it too weakly he wouldn't take me seriously. "So, what now?" Wesker said from behind us. "Well, there's a city right on the coast isn't there?" I asked. "Yeah. Angel City, New Jersey." he replied. I looked back at the island. It seemed so peaceful, quiet. I exchanged a glance with Kevin. "That's where we're going. We have stuff to do there." I said. We turned to look at the city as the sun rose over it. 


End file.
